erebusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastion Hammond
Sebastian Hammond was the Director of Serinity Base from it's finished construction in 2510 to his eventual treason in 2553. He remained in the station until he was killed by the very SPARTAN-IIs he had kiddnapped and agumened at Serinty in 2555 during Operation: Hellhound. Sometime in 2508 at the age of 18 he married then Lidia Taylor, who in 2517 was revealed to be the daughter of known terrorist and Insurrectionist leader Orville Taylor. At the time of her arrest she was pregnant with then unborn Nicole Hammond, and would later die due to postpartum hemorrhage in a break-out and rescue by the now revived Outer Colonies Republic. Early Life Sebastian was born to an Arabic mother and American father, being the youngest of five other children. Sometime before he was seven his parents grew and fueled an addiction to drugs and spent every cent of their family savings to keep it going. By the time he was ten, his other siblings all left; either due to dying thanks to gang involvement or leaving home and never contacting them again. With being alone came the added responsibility of keeping the house running and his parents alive. But with their already problematic and addiction filled life they would abuse him physically and emotionally, his father leaving scars on his back from a piece of barbed wire he whipped him with due to him refusing to hand over more drugs they had stashed and he found. By fifteen he had proven vastly intelligent and a polymath; he was moved up to the college grade level with a full-ride through and graduated at sixteen with two doctoral degrees. At this rate it was only a matter of time, in his case a year, when ONI would take notice and offer him a position and new life. At seventeen he was able to trick his parents into signing the necessary papers and he was taken off world. Once this was done he denounced it as his birth place and started his new life as a field operative. ONI Career First they took my wife, then my Spartans, and now...they seek to take my life. Seven...follow your orders! Prove exactly what you are to me! Sebastian after Erebus confronted him In his office in 2555 As a first assignment he was tasked with finding out the inside man behind the destruction of Admiral Blackwell's fleet, finishing this investigation within three days revealing the traitor to be then ORIAN soldier Jonathan Gram. With his swift completion of his first assignment the people at HIGHCOM acknowledged him for a promotion, and in 2510 when Serenity Base finished it's construction it needed a Director. Two years prior he was officially married to Lidia Taylor, making her Lidia Hammond. They celebrated his new position with her family and had a night of drinking and partying. Once Catherine Halsey had presented her SPARTAN-II Program and received approval; Sebastian was then presented his own possibility of a more aggressive variant of SPARTAN, ones that followed the same augmentation process with modified training techniques, by ONI. He agreed to the project and in 2517 kidnapped the eight children who would comprise Fireteams Erebus and Nyx. A few months after he was told of his pregnant wife's family history and of her confinement by the UNSC Marine Military Police due to her father. Once he also learned that her imprisonment was orchestrated by ONI he vowed to find a way to get her out, first requiring to take the position of CINCONI for himself now that he had eight personal super soldiers to help him achieve it. By 2525 he had believed his plans would work, then the Covenant attacked and his Spartans were deployed officially disrupting his plans for years. In 2532 Hammond had got in contact with Colonel James Ackerson as he was training his SPARTAN-IIIs Alpha Company. With fake promises and lies of power for the Colonel and how he could help him be seen as better than his rival: Catharine Halsey; Ackerson seemed to buy these lies when in actuality he was simply following orders from a bigger fish in ONI involving infiltrating and leaking information on Serenity. He gave Hammond the needed machinery, SPI armor, and people- thus his 'personal guard' was made: Fireteam Geras. Until 2553 Sebastian had gathered enough people and attempted to enact his plan only to fail and bring all his scheming to light of the public in an ONI smear campaign. He was officially deemed a traitor and blacklisted by HIGHCOM and ONI. Traitor Years and Death After his official status as a traitor was made public he hid in Serenity Base with the last remaining followers he had gathered. He stayed put and defended the station well for the next two years until ONI Section 0 started Operation Hellhound where operatives and teams were sent out with orders to strictly kill any and all traitors designated lethal enough. Once his face hit the desks due to him being nearly untouchable in the base, Fireteam Erebus gladly took the job alone and for the first time since 2525 returned to Serenity Base. Once inside Hammond sent waves of his men to stop them as he held up in his office. Within a matter of twenty minutes they got through and confronted the man where the team would empty full clips each into him, officially marking the end of Sebastian Hammond. Following this they destroyed Serenity Base via self-destruct and left aboard the Tides of Fortune. Trivia * Sebastian Hammond is a mixing pot of inspirations: his goals and position as Director of Serenity Base are direct correlations and references to Director Lenard Church of Red vs Blue's Project Freelancer made by Rooster Teeth, his intelligence and involvement with the SPARTAN-II Project correlate to the inspiration from Doctor Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, and his betrayal and want for revenge against his military was indicative of V for Vendetta * His daughter prefers the Rebel life much like her father grew to enjoy it * Originally, Sebastian Hammond was going to have a southern accent and be more American. Due to it being A) to cliché B) to obvious of Lenard Church and C) not really liked by AshTheReaper001 he was made Arabic. In the end he was a better character then originally planned and progressed better then what was thought Category:Erebusverse Category:Extended Universe Category:Halo Category:Original Character Category:AshTheReaper001 Category:Sebastion Hammond